1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crossbow assembly, and more particularly, to a crossbow assembly that has a stable weight center and is easily assembled.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional sport archery generally comprises two different types, one of which uses bows and the other one uses crossbows. The bow generally has a riser with two limbs on two ends of the riser. For the bows, the user pulls the string connected between the two limbs to shoot the arrow by the force of the string. For the crossbows, the user simply pulls the trigger to shoot the arrow. Both of the use of the bows and the crossbows require concentration to keep the bows and the crossbows stable so as to shoot the arrows precisely.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a conventional crossbow which has a body 10, a barrel 20 connected to the body 10, and a bow 30 which is connected to the barrel 20. The bow 30 has a string so as to be pulled to shoot the arrows. The body 10 has a recess 101 defined in a top of the front end thereof and the barrel 20 is inserted into the recess 101, the front end of the barrel 20 projects beyond the front end of the body 10. A slot 201 is defined in the front end of the barrel 20 so as to form an upper portion 202 and a lower portion 203. A tubular member 40 is connected to the front end of the lower portion 203. The bow 30 is connected to the front end of the lower portion 203 and a bolt 50 extends through the bow 30 and is threadedly connected to the tubular member 40 so as to connect the bow 30 to the barrel 20. The barrel 20 usually is made of plastic which is light in weight, however, the plastic is not strong enough to bear the frequent vibration at the position of the tubular member 40 when using the crossbow. Besides, the tubular member 40 is connected to the lower portion 203 so that the whole weight of the bow 30 is supported on the lower portion 203, and this causes the portion between the bow 30 an the barrel 20 to be tilt and affects the precision of shooting. In addition, the arrow is positioned with the groove 204 in the barrel 20 before shooting, the arrow may slightly expand the two sides of the groove 204. A permanent gap is formed after a period of use, and the arrow is therefore not able to be stably positioned in the groove 204. The gap also generates noise when shooting. In order to obtain a secure and strong structure between the bow 30 and the barrel 20, the barrel 20 is made by metal. Nevertheless, the metal made barrel 20 increases the cost and weight.
The present invention intends to provide a crossbow assembly which eliminates the shortcomings mentioned above.